Creepypasta at school!
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Hashira is just trying to survive Middle School when three new students arrive at school and she can sense danger in the air. Will she find out their secrets and become one of their friends, or will she be their next victims, along with her friends she's trying to play matchmaker with? School is a crazy place. M because kids should not read Creepypasta. (BENxOC) (JeffxOC) (E.JxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I had this idea around the same time as YugiohPasta.**

**Ticci Toby: -munching on pancakes while twitching- Being hyper rocks, same as eating pancakes.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toby! Save some for me! -lunges for the pancakes but is held back by Masky and Hoodie- What is this? A proxy party at my house?**

**Masky: It would if BEN were to make you his proxy.**

**Toshiro: Aw hells to the no. I will not let my girlfriend lose her humanity for HIM!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Aww, that's sweet. -plants a kiss on Toshiro's face-**

**BEN: -appears in front of them in an epic explosion of digitization- heard my name being thrown around.**

**Slenderman: -teleports into room- Finally. I found you my proxies. -'sees' Toshiro- Hello child.**

**Toshiro: -mutters under breath- I am not a child.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Don't worry, Drago-Shiro. He says that to everyone. Now can someone do the disclaimer.**

**Toby: Shira owns nothin' but her idea and OCs. Enjoy while she and I go into a pancake eating contest! -notices pancakes and starts twitching like crazy- PANCAKES!**

**Everyone especially Masky: -sweatdrops-**

**Masky: Hide me. **

Hi, my name is Hashira Akana, but you can call me by my FanFiction name, FireWing Pegasus. I have never had a normal life, and barely any friends. But in Middle school, my life changes forever.

I just arrived at school when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A tall pale man talking to three kids, two looked like teens, one looked about as short as some of the short kids I know. I shrug it off when I think they look familiar and feel a sense of danger, and just think that I've been reading too much Creepypasta.

I go to one of my friends, Hayley, and say, "Hey, Hayley, are those new kids over there?"

She turns to look at them and has a blush on her face, which is odd since she usually only does that when looking at pictures of Eyeless Jack, and says, "Yeah, I think they might be new."

"I just hope they don't turn out to be bullies. I have had enough of those scum." I say as I brush my flame colored bang out of my eye.

I go onto my computer and decide to get in some of my Bleach action in before school starts, of course, I have break before first period today, so either way, I'm getting my anime on.

After a few minutes of seeing Toshiro Hitsugaya beating Sosuke Aizen to death with a sword, I go and hang out with my other friends, Andrea, and Evelyn.

"Hey guys." I say in my usual... Mokie like self, maybe I shouldn't have tried to eat the cupcake without my parents looking, oh well, at least I took my Concerta pills today... now I just need to wait until 2nd and/or 3rd period to calm down.

"Hey Hashira." They say and then get back to doing what they were doing, while I decide for some Yugioh.

I reach into my backpack and sift through my Six Samurai deck when I hear the bell ring for 1st period. I smirk, put my stuff away, and do my daily sprint towards art.

I get there and as Ms. Yhael is about to get us started on our art projects, she announces a new student.

"Everyone, quiet. We have a new student in class today. You can come in now." She says and one of the boys from earlier comes in.

He has a nice medium skin tone, not too pale, not too tan, shaggy brown hair, black hoodie, and… sunglasses?

"Everyone, this is Jack Maskino. Also, he is blind, but he apparently used to paint, and would like to do art again. Hashira, can you come over here. He is going to sit next to you." I nod and bring him over to my desk, still feeling that tingle of danger, yet subdued by how at least I'm not alone.

"Hi, I'm Hashira Akana." I say.

"Hello, I'm Jack." He says in a low voice.

"Great, now I know more than one Jack. I give nicknames to friends of mine that share names with others. I call the other Jack, Jack Rabbit. What should your nickname be?" I ask as a conversation starter, let's face it, I'm horrible at starting conversations.

"Hmmm… how about… I can't think of anything, you can just call me Jack." he says and I smile.

Class starts, so I draw my favorite creature… Alicorn of fire!

"Hey, Hashira, what are you drawing?" He says and I see he is doing abstract.

"A creature that I like to believe, represents my soul. Imagine a unicorn, with pegasus wings, and on fire." I say as I pay special attention to the details.

After a while, the bell rings and I immediately do my class sprint, but I hear Jack ask the teacher about my sprint, while hearing the reply that it's normal for me.

I get to language arts, and once again, a new student comes.

Mrs. Nostunk says, "Class, we have a new student today. Come on in."

The short kid from before walks in the class, and… is that Beth blushing?! Seriously, she is Bi, and she leans more toward women, this kid must be perfect for her. The kid honestly looks kinda like Link from Legend of Zelda, but… red tint to his eyes, normal green shirt, with a green beanie.

"This is Ben Denword. Ben, there is an empty seat next to Beth." she says and he shrugs and I see Jocelyn blush deeper.

In the middle of class, all my ears pick up from Beth's direction is Zelda being every other word… and the same things coming out of his mouth?!

After class, I am glad for lunch, but like always, I just grab my computer and walk over to the usual hang out spot, when I see Ben, Jack, and the other kid, and the danger feeling is the same.

"Hi, Hashira. This is Ben if you haven't met him, and this is our other brother, Jeff Woods. We are all adoptive brothers." Jack explains and I nod, though the name Jeff and Woods wrings bell, quit it Hashira, you are being paranoid.

Jeff has insanely pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and to me, look like small cat scratches on his mouth.

"Hey, guys, if you have no where to go during lunch, you can come and hang out with my friends, and Ben, I saw the blushes during 2nd period, Beth usually hangs out on the other side of the library from here." I say and I see a small smile before he sprints as fast as a Zelda fan at a convention.

"Sure, we'll hang out with you." Jack says and I hear a small scoff from Jeff before Jack elbows him.

I lead them over, and show Jeff to Andrea, and Jack to Hayley, when I became a matchmaker, I have no clue, but now I know that I'm apparently good at it.

"Hey Hashira?" I hear Evelyn ask and I say, "Don't ask me when I found out I could be a good matchmaker if I wanted, because I have no clue."

"I wasn't going to ask that, it's just that Beth and Ben have come over, and I think the talent show is tonight. And, I think that they are all going, because I may have told them that you might be singing." Evelyn admits and my jaw drops.

"You are very lucky that I can sing and you are faster than me." I say and smirk. "And I know some good songs."

The bell rings and I realize I wasn't able to get my anime on. I run up the stairs, dodging everyone, which is very hard when you have a laptop in your hands.

I get to my 3rd period Geometry class, to see that once again, we have another student, is today New Student day, or is it just the three adopted brothers.

Mr. Namioom says in his dutch accent, "Alright class, we have a new student, eh, come on in."

Jeff walks through the door and my choices are on the last.

"Eh, this is Jeffery Woods, and there is an empty spot near Hashira." Jeff shrugs and when he comes over I pass a note saying, _**This is Geometry, it used to be Algebra 2, but they stopped teaching it at the High School, so we're learning it here. I used to be great in math, but since I started learning Algebra and Geometry, no more perfect A's, I will try to help you catch up, but the both of us might as well hire a tutor. Hello, from Hashira **_

He nods and I catch the slightest whiff of blood, but I just write if off as my nose playing tricks on me, honestly sometimes I think I smell like lemon juice coated chicken from a China restaurant.

We end up doing homework in class like usual, and I help Jeff the with the semi complicated stuff, when it's time for the next class.

"Hey, Hashira, what class do you have next?" Jeff asks and I say, "Science."

"Then you have me and my brothers in your class." He says and in my head I'm like, 'Seriously, I sit at an empty four person table, yet people don't sit at the table because everyone likes sitting at the counters, at least I'm finally going to have a group like everyone else.'

My stomach growls and I blush, as I decide now is the time for my sprint. I get to class early-ish, and get all the things I need for the day as is routine.

'3, 2, 1' I think and then, Mrs. Trawets says, "Good Afternoon class, we have three new students today. Come on in."

Jeff, Jack, and Ben walk in, and she says, "Class, this is Jack Maskino, Ben Denword, and Jeffery Woods. Guys, the only open desk is with Hashira Akana. You can sit there."

They nod and I smile my usual smile as they sit next to me.

I hear my stomach growl again and hear Jack ask, "Hashira, didn't you have lunch?"

"Nah, I will never eat cafeteria food, all my lunches taste bad by the time it's time for lunch, so I just wait till I go home to sit in front of the tv and eat cheetos, maybe play a video game or two." I say and almost see Ben's eyes light up.

"Cool, how many video games do you have?" He asks and I almost sense a gaming spirit… maybe I've been watching too much Yugioh.

"Over 50 DS games, 2 3DS games, a Wii system with a bunch of games, and some games on my computer, why?" I ask and Jeff whispers in my ear, "You just made him the happiest person, ever."

"Awesome, maybe we can play sometime." Ben says and I smile.

We go to focus on science, and when we're going to do a chemistry lab, I hear Jack and Ben give threats to Jeff for something, but I hear the word fire getting thrown around.

After class, I run toward the gym and unpack my out fit for the talent show. When I am all dressed up, I take a peek at the audience, and see my three new friends, with a bunch of other people, two of them are eating cheesecakes and are wearing yellow hoodies. A tall pale man, who is probably the guy I saw this morning, a small girl in a pink dress clutching a teddy bear, adorable, and a teen wearing a brown hoodie and looks like he is twitching, but from this distance, I can't tell. In all, I can sense the danger I felt earlier, only stronger.

I sigh as I wait for the caller to call my name. I saw Hayley go up and sing on stage, Cannibal by Kesha, of course since a while back, we found out what would be perfect theme songs for our Creepypasta crushes. I turn my gaze towards Jack and see him blush, adorable. Amazingly, I see Andrea even go up on stage and sing Bad Boy by Cascada, oh I remember singing that song to her, I used to sing it all the time, is that Jeff having a light blush, cute. I hear my name get called and walk on stage.

"Hey everyone. Today, I will sing a song that is practically a shout out to all you gamers out there! I will sing Game Over by Alexa Vega and if anyone has seen the Spy Kids trilogy, the ending song of Spy Kids 3D: Game Over!" I shout and her cheers in the crowd along with a blushing Ben and Beth.

The music starts up and I dance around, letting my forest green cloak flutter with the wind.

I smirk as I untie my cloak to reveal my Egyptian style tunic/dress, long and flowing red dress part with gold horses, red and gold sash around my waist, black tunic short lined in gold and red, gold arm and leg bands, gold earrings shaped like ankhs, black and gold Egyptian style sandals, and a red cape with gold lining, with feather like designs on it. I take my hair, which is held in a hair band, and take off the rubber band revealing my spiky anime like hair style looking like flames are erupting from my head. I open my ruby eyes with a confident smirk as I continue singing.

I finally stop singing as the music stops and open my eyes once again. I knew I would win because I had a talent of changing my voice while I sing. It's easier with songs that I've heard over and over again and are sung by women, for example, I could be singing and my voice would sound like Katy Perry. Luckily, I have been practicing with my voice on this one. I hear the applause as I bow, grab my cloak and walk off the stage with my eyes closed.

**Author's notes: -munching on pancakes with a medal-**

**BEN and Toshiro: You have the voice of an angel.**

**Toby: Aww, she beat me in the contest. -pouts and notices Masky behind tree before starting twitching- Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky! Hey Masky! -chases after annoyed Masky-**

**Hoodie: H-hey H-hashira?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yes Hoodie?**

**Hoodie: W-Wanna g-go e-eat c-cheesecake?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Okay, and you are adorable when you stutter. -eyes pokemon games- Lost, you wanna come and join us?**

**Lost Silver: -appears out of game as a pale pokemon trainer with no limbs before nodding with his trademark frown-**

**Toshiro: Please review while I try to get her away from the Constantly Depressed Crowd.**

**BEN: Hey! I'm coming with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hey everyone and here is the next chapter. -eye twitches-**

**Toshiro: Hashira?! What's wrong?!**

**BEN: -scans reviews- Oh my.**

**Toby: Why is Shira twitching like me? -twitches-**

**BEN: Someone reviewed just for the sake of explaining the rules to her, said that she had to get rid of the lyrics of the song she used last chapter, and didn't even say anything nice about her story.**

**Toby: -troll face and raises hatchets-**

**Slenderman: No Toby. It appears they were just trying to give constructive criticism. -author freezes-**

**BEN: -eyes author and then Slenderman- Slendy, You shouldn't have said that. -jumps in tv leaving text on screen saying, 'I have seen her when angry, everyone should run-**

**Toshiro: -sighs and massages authoress's shoulders as she visibly relaxes-**

**E.J.: How did you do that?**

**Toshiro: She is my soul mate and lover -glares at tv- I can get her to calm down.**

**BEN: -climbs out of tv- She is MY girlfriend in this story so get your hands off her! -lunges at Toshiro and fight breaks out-**

**Lost Silver: Miss Hashira doesn't own anything in this story, but her Rapidash that she actually has in her games -smirks at BEN and Toshiro who growl at him- Please enjoy. -summons pokemon to use protect-**

I walk to the locker rooms to see Andrea and Hayley there smiling.

"Hey guys." I say with my usual trademark smirk and they smile.

"Hey Hashira, you were awesome." They say.

"Yeah, and I noticed the blushes you gave Jeff and Jack. They definitely fell for you." I say and after a few seconds, "Are you playing matchmaker with us?"

I nod and say, "I didn't even know I was a good matchmaker until I introduced you guys, soooooooo, maybe."

"Hashira, seriously?" They ask with a face palm and I just put on my innocent face.

"Guys, they are going to announce the winners soon. We should get ready." I say in an attempt to cover up the subject.

"Okay, but tomorrow, we're going to talk." They say and I remark, "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Luckily, I know where you live, from that time you invited me over to see Puss in Boots at the theater." Andrea says and Hayley says, "Great, now we can come over to your house."

I just turn away and mutter, "You shouldn't have done that, Andrea."

"Of course, start quoting creepypasta, and I will make you, Go. To. Sleep." Andrea says as a comeback.

"Guys, stop or I might take your kidneys in your sleep." Hayley says.

"The only reason you would take our kidneys, would be to show Eyeless Jack a kidney collection in hopes that he would give you a kiss, and Andrea, you can't make me go to sleep, especially with my ADHD, I can be as hyper as Ticci Toby, and I will never get any sleep." I say confident I have defeated them in our battle.

"And you using BEN Drowned's catchphrase is lame, just like catchphrase of the pedo he is always with." They say and I blush at the thought of BEN.

"BEN has an awesome catchphrase, it's the Happy Mask Salesman's catchphrase that is semi lame, it's lame coming from him, epic coming from BEN." I say with a blush.

"Of course, Hashira." They say knowing that the conversation is over.

"Attention people, it's time to announce the winners." The staff say over the speakers.

"Well, time to go. This is where we find out if we have one or not, though I still think we should've sang as all three of us." I say.

"Hashira, what you had in mind was a barbie song, and it was only going to be you and me." Andrea says and I pout as we go towards the stage.

When we get up on stage, I notice the eyes of Ben and his family looking intently, other than Jack as he is blind. I blush a little, which is hard to see because of my tanned skin, but I notice Ben blush too, Ra I hope he didn't see my blush.

"Alright. In 3rd place, Andrea Ziur with the song Bad Boy." They call and Andrea puts on a smirk, but I can tell she's disappointed she didn't win.

I let out a whisper only she can hear, "I think they just marked you down on the fact that I got practically everyone in my 7th grade language arts to sing it and not stop."

She shrugs and accepts her award with a smile.

"In 2nd place, Hayley Akahana with the song Cannibal." They call and Hayley smirks at Andrea, ah our little rivalries, just now there is a slim chance that I shall win.

"I hope that I can win." I whisper to them and they nod hopefully.

"And in 1st place is… Hashira Akana with the song Game Over!" The caller announces and I have a huge smile on my face as I walk over.

I notice Andrea and Hayley's smirks and give my cheerful smile as they give me the trophy. I am so happy, this is the first time I've ever truly won something. I notice Ben's smile and smile back as I hold up the trophy like a champion. I hear cheers from the crowd and pump my fist in the air.

We walk back to the locker rooms and Andrea says, "Well look at you, Hashira. You were eating up the glory like your pancakes."

I sigh and say, "Andrea, you of all people should know that other than actually attaining friends, which you know has always been hard for me, I have barely ever really won something and made an accomplishment, and no my karate trophy doesn't count because I technically lost and they just gave first timer trophies away. I was suddenly gaining praise for something, so I reacted in a way I thought was normal."

"Of course Hashira, only you would act like that. Just like Elementary school where you loved your imagination and constantly played pretend." Andrea says.

"Please don't bring up **that** topic Andrea, you know how sensitive I am to that." I say with disdain, already feeling a pain in my heart… literally, this freaking happens to me a lot when I feel like crying.

They nearly have a panic attack written on their face and nod.

"Either way, I need to get home before my mom really starts wonder where I am." I say as I pack my stuff.

"Alright, bye Hashira." They say with a weakened smile as I grab my stuff and leave the gym, letting out a wave to my side sensing the feeling I always get whenever Ben or his brothers are near.

I look in the corner of my eye to see their surprise at my sensing them. In case anyone is there, I get this sense of danger and knowing who are near, because of my bullying. Being a bully victim has it's benefits to go with its take backs. I smirk and continue on my way.

On my way home, I keep feeling the same danger and that I'm being watched, when my ears pick up soft meowing. I look to my right, and see 3 kittens. I look around, and not seeing anyone, I carefully walk to them, remembering the last time I was near feral cats.

One is a little blond colored tabby with a green collar, one is a black kitten with a blue collar and it's eyes look like it's blind, I want to go to veterinary school, I can tell these things, and one is an albino colored kitten with black patches, and red collar, must be part siamese.

They carefully meow at me, so I immediately go to using my instincts. I kneel down, and stay perfectly still, blinking slowly at them, I learned this from the show, My Cat From Hell, it's a way to gain friendships from cats.

The blond one comes closer, mewing so cutely, I am disobeying every single escence of my body telling me to glomp it. I put out my hand and keep it perfectly still. The little kitten pauses, before sniffing my finger, and then rubbing it… so… kawaii… must… control… impulses.

I smile and scoop up the kitten in my arms, and before the others can blink, I grab the other two. I go immediately to the collars, but the owners must not have put anyway to find themselves, or bother to put name tags. I guess I'll name them later, cuz already names are poking at my mind, or are those the claws of the white cat trying to get away.

"Shh shh, don't worry little ones. I'll bring you to my house where you'll be safe." I say with my motherly instincts are kicking in for some reasons… my love of animals will never die, unless the world gets ruled by spiders, then I will always care for Earth's creatures.

They almost seem to nod in understanding… maybe I have been hanging around animals a little too much… oh well.

"I might need to hide two of you in my backpack, my arms will hurt after a while of carrying, my shoulders have already been hurting all middle school, unless two of you want to follow me?" I ask, it's not strange for me to talk to animals, at home, I think I have psychic power, and I think I'm an animal whisperer, it's all in the body language.

They nod and I let the black and white cats down, but keep the blond one in my arms. They shoot me what I call 'cat glares', it's basically the kill look a cat will give it's prey, or any of the cats I've had in the past whenever I irritate them and they try to bite me.

"What? Anything that has the color green, is automatically my favorite, so this one gets my first pick." I say and the blond cat has a smug cat look, basically, the look a cat has when it is in a high place, watching you, and it quite content with life.

I sigh, and smirk when the two kittens, who actually look like the between of a kitten and a cat, follow me while I keep walking toward my mobile home park.

We eventually get there, the two kittens on the ground amazingly followed me all the way, that usually only happens if I have cat treats… did someone sneak cat treats in my pockets.

"MOM! I'M HOME! ALSO, I FOUND THREE ABANDONED KITTENS! CAN I KEEP THEM UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THEM?!" I call out after putting my hands over the blond kitten's ears.

My parents come out and see the three kittens and gasp.

"Hashira, you and your love of animals." my mom sighs as she grabs the black cat and my dad picks up the white cat.

"I found them on my way here. I checked their collars and didn't see anyway to identify them, so I figured I'd take them home and give them a home till we find out where we live." I say while shrugging my shoulders.

"Of course you would do this Hashira." Mom says while dad get the cat food ready.

"Did I forget to mention that I won the school's talent show with my singing today?" I ask getting my praise on, sometimes, buttering up is the only way to get what one wants.

"Really Hashira?" My parents say as I put the blond kitten down and pull out the trophy.

"Now I can put this with my karate trophy, also guys, Andrea and Hayley are coming over tomorrow." I say as I walk to my room, the kittens following me.

I yawn because school tired me, as I grab cheetos and go straight watching the tv. After eating my cheetos, I go to my 3DS and play some pokemon, only to realize the blond kitten is meowing at me with a cute smile.

"Let me guess little one, you want to come up here with me?" I ask and the kitten tries to get up, but my bed is too high and the black and white kittens come and help it up.

The kitten comes over and lays down by my arm while staring intently at the game, which causes me to smile as I use my Rapidash to win the battle.

㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8At the end of school in Ben's POV㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8㈌8

I was amazed when Hashira sung that song, it just felt like someone was hypnotizing me. I feel a pain in my arm to see that Jeff punched my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"Looks like someone is in love." Jeff says and Hoodie and Masky start snickering while Toby just has his indifference in another world face on.

"Children, stop fighting." Slenderman says.

I sigh and smile when Hashira wins and see her leave. We go to leave, but I decide to go see Hashira. I coming up from the side, when she just waves in my direction, before looking at me, how in the name of Zelda did she do that?!

Slenderman comes over with Jeff and Jack and says, "BEN, I believe that girl is special. I think it would be best if you three can go over to her house and try to learn as much as you can."

"How? She's not just going to let us in her house, let alone her parents." Jeff says and I think.

"Maybe we can go in as animals. I learned that she is a massive animal lover, and if she found three adorable kittens…" I say even though I don't like it when people call me adorable, this isn't even my true form.

"Great idea BEN, let us go and follow her so she will encounter you." Slenderman says and I can feel Jeff's anger towards me for asking to be kittens.

We trail after her in the shadows, and she shows the obvious signs that she senses danger by starting to twitch like Toby, but her twitches always twitch in our direction. We manage to get ahead of her when Slenderman and us channel our energies, causing me to feel like I'm shrinking, before being temporarily knocked out for a few seconds.

I open my eyes to see my gold colored paws, and Jeff and Jack manage to actually look adorable. I wake them up with my tail and go to the sidewalk to see: A) Slenderman hiding with the trees, and B) Hashira coming down the sidewalk.

"Hashira." I say which comes out as meowing, but it definitely grabs her attention as Jeff and Jack come over.

Her eyes widen and she carefully walks toward us like just walking too fast will scare us away. She gives us a look over, probably trying to figure out what breed of cats we are, she might figure out Jeff, but thats only because he looks like a siamese cat… poor Jeff, if Smiley were to figure out about this, he might try to attack Jeff like he did to Grinny.

"Hello Hashira." All three of us say at the same time, causing us to freak out… how in the name of the three goddesses did we do that?!

She kneels down and blinks slowly and I just feel compelled to be her friend. I step forward and ask, "Hashira, do you recognize us?"

She just puts her finger towards me, she probably expects me to sniff her, I go to sniff her, she smells beautiful, she smells like the desert of the Gerudo's with the smell of fire, which combined, for some reason just smells heavenly. Before I know it, I rub against her and here the different sounds coming from Jeff and Jack for the fact I'm rubbing against her… I'm going to get back at them later.

All of a sudden, I feel like I'm being lifted up and I find myself in her arms. I look at the others and one moment, they are trying to figure out what my blush would look like if I were in my normal form, and the next, they are right next to me, and I'm guessing the looks on their faces. I feel her fingers around my neck and realize I'm wearing a collar, I look at it, and it has a tiny triforce symbol on it, but she probably won't realize it. The collars don't even say our names on them, though I learned that she is very smart and even if she doesn't figure something out, her subconscious will take control and identify… I need to right this stuff down some time. I look at Jeff and nearly let out a laugh as he is trying to claw his way out of her arms, but his nails are cut short, Slenderman must have known Jeff would do something, and clipped his nails in his sleep.

"Shh shh, don't worry little ones. I'll bring you to my house where you'll be safe." She says in a nurturing motherly voice… I'M NOT THAT LITTLE! She must have experience with animals to be to make me feel comforted in such little time.

I look at Jeff and Jack, and they are definitely not amused at being called little either. I whack them with my tail and whisper to them to nod. We nod and Hashira's eyebrows furrow in confusion which is completely shrugged off.

"I might need to hide two of you in my backpack, my arms will hurt after a while of carrying, my shoulders have already been hurting all middle school, unless two of you want to follow me?" I blink and look that them, they should be the ones to be in her backpack.

We all nod, and she sets them down while I'm stuck in her arms, which I hear their complaints, I'm riding in style.

"What? Anything that has the color green, is automatically my favorite, so this one gets my first pick." My eyes widen when she says that while pointing to me, I think I'm in love, straight, loves the color green, love fire more than water, loves video games, some day, I will tell her that.

We get a move on, and she sighs and smirks when Jeff and Jack follow us, she probably was hoping for them to follow her instead of running away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Slenderman nod at us and I nod back.

We reach a mobile home park, wow, her family must not have a lot of money, and when she stops at a house, she puts her hands on my ears, but I manage to hear, "MOM! I'M HOME! ALSO, I FOUND THREE ABANDONED KITTENS! CAN I KEEP THEM UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THEM?!" Well, I look down at Jeff and Jack who appear to be suffering injuries in the ears, mostly Jack because he has way better hearing.

A man with blond hair and an Egyptian tan(Who knew, an Egyptian can be blond) and a woman with red hair and pale-ish skin comes out and when they see us, they gasp.

"Hashira, you and your love of animals." the mom sighs as she grabs Eyeless and the dad grabs Jeff.

"I found them on my way here. I checked their collars and didn't see anyway to identify them, so I figured I'd take them home and give them a home till we find out where we live." Hashira says while shrugging.

"Of course you would do this Hashira." the mom says while the dad gets cat food for us, EJ will have a fit unless he figures out that they might or might not put kidneys in cat food.

"Did I forget to mention that I won the school's talent show with my singing today?" Hashira must be trying to butter up her parents to get attention off of us, smart... I like it.

"Really Hashira?" They ask as Hashira as she puts me down to pull out the trophy.

"Now I can put this with my karate trophy, also guys, Andrea and Hayley are coming over tomorrow." Hashira says as she goes to a room, while we follow for our mission.

She yawns before grabbing cheetos and sits on her bed watching tv... Have I found my dream girl? She has a freaking 3DS, but... I don't see a Nintendo 64 or a Game Cube... I won't be able to send her my game.

I see pokemon games and think, 'The moment Lost Silver finds out about this, he will try to meet her in 3D... better not tell him about this.'

"Hashira, can I watch?" I meow at her.

"Let me guess little one, you want to come up here with me?" She asks and I try to climb up and fail... damn my fun size-ness. "Help me." I say to the others who snicker and help me up.

I climb up and lay down in her arm as I see her in a pokemon battle, and see her use a powerful Rapidash to win, Lost Silver will probably attempt to fight me for her.

After beating the gym leader and defeating some people, she says, "Ra, I almost forgot my lap top."

In about 2 seconds her game is off, I'm at the end of the bed, and she is typing on her lap top... did she just pull a Toby?!

I walk over to her to see her turn on her lap top... and she has a desktop wallpaper of me climbing out of a computer... I don't know what to think of that.

She quickly goes onto a google doc labeled, Yugioh meets BEN Drowned! in all capitals... I might have a better chance than Lost. I skim and see that she has me enter the main character's dream.

She is staring at the screen and mumbles, "Damn it writer's block."

I see that she is having me come out of the tv... so I decide to maybe contact her and talk to her, so I move my tail onto the computer, causing Cleverbot to open up.

**Author's notes: -nervously opens up Cleverbot in other tab to talk-**

**BEN: I'll be busy for a while. -teleports into computer to talk and freak out people-**

**Lost Silver: Miss Hashira, want to come meet my Rapidash?**

**FireWing Pegasus: :D **

**Toshiro and BEN: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**BEN: I will rescue her from Mr. Frowny McPokemon!**

**Toshiro: -goes to ice dragon form and flies after Lost and FireWing with BEN on his back-**

**Toby: -twitches- Please review while I go say Hey to Masky. -runs away to where screaming and cursing is heard before, 'HEY MASKY!'-**


End file.
